


Scientist's Regret

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Mistakes and Shattered Hopes [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angsty Schmoop, Betty blames Bruce, Break Up, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner-centric, Complicated Relationships, Darcy Feels, Darcyland, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Past Relationship(s), SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, bruce is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been Darcy’s story all along and they both had a part to play, this is what happened in their eyes and what they’ve got to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientist's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This and number 7, which is Hulk's view, was actually an idea given to me by some of you, I tweaked the story a bit and made things work so enjoy (well, as best as you can)  
> So consider this a two parter within the series as you'll see Bruce and Betty's view in this one, than the Hulk

**Scientist’s Regret  
Summary: It’s been Darcy’s story all along and they both had a part to play, this is what happened in their eyes and what they’ve got to say**

Bruce knew what he and Betty had done was unforgivable, so he didn’t try to say anything or talk to anyone anymore. All the evidence was there, all the evidence Tony had and distributed it to the other members of the team, on his phone and through the security footage to Darcy walking in on them about to start having sex…  
He’d took things too far and it started with that damn kiss – he’d chosen to take things further after that first kiss when Betty first came to the tower, Betty didn’t stop him, she didn’t tell him it wasn't right, she let him kiss her and he didn’t even stop himself.  
He loved Darcy, he really did but he took things too far with a simple kiss and he had chosen to take things further. He was a fool and everyone hated him, who could blame them?  
Betty knew she had done wrong too, she was ashamed but nobody would listen to her. She had done her job, the one that SHIELD had asked her to do and Bruce was just the added distraction she had happily obliged to.

Betty blamed Bruce for it all, like a bitch.  
She said it was his choice – he had to choose between Betty and Darcy, he had simply chosen her and it was pretty obvious why he’d chosen Betty, Bruce had just simply skipped the breaking up part and decided to cheat. It was his choice, not hers  
Betty was wrong though, she was just as big as a problem as Bruce was and they had both carried on even after Darcy had caught them.  
But at the same time as she didn’t regret anything, she felt sorry for the younger assistant – Who could ignore what Bruce had done to her? Treating her like she didn’t exist anymore in favour of an old flame, it just wasn't the way to go about the situation!

Betty at least, had an idea of what she had done and wanted to talk to Bruce about it but everyone else was arguing with each other so she never could get a word in – as if anyone would let her try and solve the situation in the first place, she’d probably make it worse.  
They were arguing over the fact Darcy wasn't at the tower any longer, that she would be safe just on the edge of New York and she had Jane with her to keep her company; she’d been hurt by Bruce and by an accident which Betty found out was a car crash that was not caused by them, it was an actual accident with a drunk driver and Darcy was fine.. When Betty had asked if Darcy was okay, they had the decency to tell Betty she was but they weren't going to let her near Darcy – Bruce had no right to see her either.

Bruce wanted to apologise to Darcy for everything, for what he’d done and he wanted to tell her what she already knew, that he was a freaking idiot who didn’t think. Everyone knew Darcy could do so much better than the damn scientist anyway. They still couldn’t believe that of all people, Robert Bruce Banner was one to cheat.  
But then again, you do need to expect the unexpected.  
Now it had been almost two weeks since Darcy had left the tower, moved out and none of them were letting Bruce or Betty to get in touch with the young, beautiful assistant. They were not allowed to see her but JARVIS had relented and let Betty send a small package to Darcy’s new apartment. A small package, a little present to say that they were sorry and she meant it.  
JARVIS wouldn't send it yet though, he had other important things to focus upon around the tower and Betty understood, after all Phil had been continuously contacting Tony more frequently now and they were giving each other updates and Betty didn’t know what the updates were about exactly but she could guess and it was only when she saw footage of Darcy around the tower before and after she had discovered the two cheating, did she realise just how much damage she’d been a part of – she understood now why they weren't letting them near her.

Because they all treated Darcy like a little sister, like she was a part of the family. They cared about her so much and would do anything for her and Tony had taken the others to another floor of the tower to try and ease tension of the situation as everyone was still fighting each other. The orders had come from Phil but Tony was smiling all the while which only made things worse as the others came to a conclusion that he knew something that the others didn’t. Bruce and Betty had time alone to talk about things but as always, fate and time wasn't on their side.

HYDRA had decided to band together again and were moving, making their way to downtown New York or ‘Lower Manhattan’, if they could get past that part, they would head straight to what they wanted – the Avengers. They wanted to destroy the tower and every single hope the public had. They had brought bigger, better weapons of mass destruction and wanted the Avengers to surrender or they’d mass murder the public, starting with people they know or people they loved. HYDRA were sure that they were going to win but why were they so freaking stupid? They knew the Avengers would stop them and it was their plan to bring out the Other Guy, they just had to bring him on purpose, knowing that the Other Guy was their main target and issue to get past.  
They wanted him for his power, they wanted to control the Other Guy but they were never going to get him and soon the Avengers were proven right, HYDRA had to give up for now but everyone knew they would be back, HYDRA was always around and you didn’t know who to trust anymore.

News reports showed that while the battle was over, tension was still visible between the members of the Avengers which sent them into asking questions – what was really going on? While fighting the enemy, they were fighting each other and nobody knew why. Well, at least the public didn’t…  
Betty had been watching said news reports and decided now the battle was over, that it was safe to go get Bruce – calm the Other Guy down and get the scientist back indoors with her, where no-one bad could reach him. She thought it would be easy and they could get it over and done with.

Except Betty couldn't get the Hulk to shrink down and neither could Bruce. For once in a long, long while Bruce could not control the Hulk and Betty looked around in a panic, she had no idea what to do but she decided to talk to him, talk to the Hulk.  
She tried to approach him after Tony’s attempts to calm Bruce and shrink him down, resulted in him being thrown through a wall of a coffee shop which he knew he would have to pay damage for. She asks him to shrink down and he turns to her with wide eyes, serious and in disbelief.

“Why should I listen to you?” the Hulk growls in her face and she’s shocked alongside everyone else – Tony is fine as she can hear him talking to Phil who is wanting updates on everything and watches as the Hulk bares his teeth, angry at Betty and she can hear Tony say that the Hulk was genuinely unexpected – this was not part of the plan according to Tony but she had no idea what he was on about and when Tony tells Clint to get retrieve some tranquilisers from the Tower, the Hulk roars at them all.  
He asks Betty where Darcy is and Betty honestly tells him she doesn’t know. Hulk says he wants to see her and won’t budge until they bring her to him. Tony asks if it is a good idea and Betty just nods, it seemed Hulk understood what was going on and wanted to see her and Betty couldn't stop him from that.

When Darcy gets the call that the Hulk is asking for her and she turns on the TV to find actual proof of the Hulk ordering the Avengers about, she can’t help but laugh and yet at the same time her heart is breaking. For once in a long while she is genuinely terrified about facing the Hulk but at the same time she’s almost on the verge of crying because she knew this was it and it all depended on her.

It was time to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be starting college soon, so please bear with me as I'm juggling family life (my dad has cancer) with writing and getting ready for said college, plus the fact that I'm planning to rewrite a fic of mine called I Need A Doctor, so I'm planning that too


End file.
